


Three Things Remus Lupin Waited For

by wickedlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/pseuds/wickedlupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The lack of touch every night seems to scream "I hate you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Remus Lupin Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i jotted down in a journal a few years ago, and i sort of always meant to type it up, but the journal just ended up stashed away because i started college. but hey, better late then never i guess

From the depths of Remus Lupin's mind and heart, he waits for his love to be returned. He wants to knock it into Sirius's skull, and then when it still won't get through, he wants to kiss him until it does. But he reminds himself that patience is a virtue, and so when Lily asks him why he doesn't realize that Sirius loves him, he replies that he does. He's just waiting for Sirius to realize it, too.

When they sit alone, face to face in the dormitory late on a Friday evening, Remus notices the change in Sirius's eyes. That's when he knows that Sirius finally has it figured out. Every gentle touch that night seems to whisper "I love you."

From a run-down flat, a dirty tavern, and a bus stop in London, he waits for Sirius to disappear from his mind completely.  He begs for the pain to leave him, he waits and waits for Sirius's memory to abandon him like Sirius has already done himself.  But it never does.

When he sits alone in whatever hole he finds for himself at night, Remus feels empty.  When he pays his thoughts too much mind, he feels like vomiting.  The lack of touch every night seems to scream "I hate you."

From a tense room in an empty house, he waits for Sirius to come back to him.  He keeps his distance, and reminds himself that patience is a virtue.  Slowly, piece by piece, Sirius returns, and Remus regains a part of him to treasure.  The times are hard, though, and sometimes Remus has to hold Sirius tight to remind them both that he's there.

When they sit alone in the bedroom on the top floor, Remus notices that Sirius's eyes are expressionless.  Every clumsy touch seems to cry "I'm scared to lose you."

After all, their days are numbered.


End file.
